1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to abrasive sharpeners and, more particularly, to a hand held retractable sharpener for knives, tools, fishing hooks, and the like.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Many prior art designs have been developed for manually sharpening numerous implements, including knives, tools, fishing hooks, serrated edges and the like. There exists a need in the prior art for an economical sharpener that effectively sharpens knives, tools, fishing hooks and the like at any location. Many prior art sharpeners are inconvenient to use and do not provide for easy transport and storage. It is therefore desirable in the prior art to provide a hand held sharpener capable of quality sharpening of all kinds of knives including serrated edges, a wide range of tools, and fishing hooks utilizing a retractable, easy to carry design.